


hope for the underrated youth

by Snowcapped_hotcocoa



Category: Bandom, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Inspired by hope for the underrated youth (Music Video), Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowcapped_hotcocoa/pseuds/Snowcapped_hotcocoa
Summary: A little thing I came up with whilst watching the hope for the underrated youth video for the billionth time.Originally was supposed to be a single chapter thing, but I added another bc inspiration :)
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	hope for the underrated youth

**Author's Note:**

> *UNFINISHED I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED IT DO NOT READ IT IS UNFINISHED*  
> I feel like publishing this whilst certain current events are going on is both very appropriate yet incredibly inappropriate..  
> Oh well  
> ~Alex-Ray

**September 30, 2019**  
  


My name is Arabella Ramirez. Until a few days ago, I was living with a couple people in this town we made. 

You see, we were all rejects from the biggest city around. We were all either disabled, Gen Z, lgbtq+ or just didn’t fit in their cookie cutter image. 

We found refuge, a place to truly be ourselves. I even had a girlfriend and a boyfriend, my girlfriend was named Izzy Allan, and my boyfriend was named Harley Evans.

It was a scrappy little place, beds with mice in them, cobwebs all around, rusty buildings.

It wasn’t much, but we worked with what we had. Oddly enough, it made us a lot closer.

Then a guy came along, and it made the little town change forever.  


His name was Dominic Harrison, or Dom for short.

Before, we were ready to get weapons and riot against the people who left us in the dust. Most were blinded by the opportunity to maybe get back at the city that abandoned us. Then, he arrived, and made us see the dangers and brought the peace we needed. Some didn’t agree of course, we didn’t all have the same opinions. We continued trying to make the scrappy town better. We somehow managed to get plumbing, clean water, and electricity.

It was great, we lived in a great place. Then, something happened between Dom and my brother.

Dom and my brother got along just fine. They even considered each other good friends. My brother.. he was always up for violence. His boyfriend was always trying to stop him from running off to violently protest against the city.

But then one day.. god I don’t even know where he got it from. Dominic caught him shooting at something with a gun. I have no idea how he obtained it. I don’t even know what they said to each other. I just remember Dom storming off into one of the houses, and my sibling, also his partner, rushing after him.


End file.
